1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide-angle image taking lens system, and more particularly to a miniaturized wide-angle image taking lens system applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of high-standard mobile devices, such as, smartphone, tablet computer and so on, small image taking lens system with high image quality has become the standard equipment. In addition, with the popular of social networks, more and more people like to take photographs or take selves and share with others, and recreational machine, driving recorder, security camera lens and so on need wider angle of view, therefore, there's an increasing demand for angle of view and image quality. The image taking lens system disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,335,043 and 8,576,497 are all provided with five to six lens elements in order to provide wider angle of view, which, however, causes large distortion. The image taking lens system disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,593,737, 8,576,497 and 8,395,853 are all provided with a maximal field of view (FOV) that is smaller than 85 degrees, and the total track length of these image taking lens system is also too long.
The present invention been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problems.